Ruby Summers (Earth-69413)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-69413 | BaseOfOperations = Dystopia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 406 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = Black | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Ruby Quartz skin | Citizenship = Dystopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Resistance fighter; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Greg Land | First = Future Imperfect #1 | HistoryText = Ruby Summers was a member of the Rebels group led by the Thing who fought against the tyranny of Dystopia's Baron Maestro. Ruby had a habit of going on solo outings without anyone else which led to her coming across an old man in the desert claiming to be the fallen Asgardian leader Odin. Being the kind hearted person she is, she brought him to the rebel hideout in order for him to rest up and heal. After arriving, "Odin" wanted to meet the leader of the resistance so Ruby brought him to see the Thing. But this was a setup as Odin was really the Maestro in disguise. He attacked the rebels while Ruby fired her optic blasts in hopes to stop Maestro in his tracks but it wasn't good enough. The Maestro ended the battle quickly, and dragged the Thing back to his kingdom. After the evacuation, Janis and Skooter went to look for Ruby to attempt to rescue their leader. They came across one of the Maestro's guards, Layla Miller who they thought captured Summers but really saved her instead. She told Ruby that she also opposed the dictator. Ruby allowed Layla to help them sneak into the Baron's palace. As Layla led Ruby and the others through a back entrance into the castle, they were ambushed by the Maestro's guards, but with a swift optic blast from Ruby and the help of Layla's companion Jamie who tore through them. They made their way to the throne room just to see their leader strike a deal with Maestro to help him usurp Emperor Doom. The gang of unlikely allies traveled to Norseheim, where a book Maestro had stolen from Doom had said that Ulik the Troll, who knew the location of the Destroyer, would be. At an inn, they found Hoder, who informed them that Ulik could be found in Nornheim. Upon entering Nornheim and Ulik's cave, Ruby and the others were immediately attacked by Ulik's horde of trolls while Maestro took on Ulik himself. Defeated, Ulik was forced to tell them the location of the armor. He then guided them to the Ancient One, who they learned was actually Rick Jones and also the guardian of the Destroyer armor. Rick led them to the armor, which after some hesitation the Maestro put it on, but in the end Ruby and her group learned from Rick that while he wears the armor, he will forever be trapped in a illusion of his own creation which was fine for Ruby as they headed back to Dystopia. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ruby Summers of Earth-1191. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ruby Summers of Earth-1191. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Frost Family Category:Optic Blasts Category:Rock Body Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Ruby-Quartz